Legend of Link: The Unknown Story
by Gamewarrior2216
Summary: It's a story of a boy who lives a hard life, but....
1. Default Chapter

The history of the past in the forest.  
  
The Kokikori Forest was establish from ancient times, it is not known to others in the outside world. It was said to have been replaced by forest called The Haven of the Forests that was far to the east that evolved from another called The Lost Woods of the Kokiri. All of this information had been recorded and brought to this new land by a special flying tree which planted itself into the purest grounds. This flying tree became known as Deku Tree God. It also brought with it the forest's "life" and a birth of creatures, both in legends and new creatures. Only two main species helped the Deku Trees through time, the Koroks and the Kokikories. The Koroks used to travel to the ancient city until hundreds of years ago. Nobody knows what happened to them, now the Deku Trees depends on the Kokikori children.  
  
The Deku Tree that lives since the past two-hundred years is called Lord Deku Tree. Because of his bad attitude and war-like personality, he makes the Kokikori children practice how to fight and teaches them how to use all types of weapons and let them decide which one to pick to keep and constantly practice it. Although he seems mean, he is very warm hearted. Lord Deku Tree has been seeing visions of death to the forest and to all life but keeps it to himself. This is why he trains his children but there is one boy he is only focused on, that boy will change history as anyone knows it. 


	2. Chapter 1: Another Day

On one bright, sunny day in the Kokikori Forest, would be its last.  
  
Link: ((Groans))   
  
Reegn: Wake up already!!! We're late because of you!!!   
  
Link: Wake up for what? Today is nothing special form any other day.   
  
Reegn: Oh yes it is! It's Ceremony Day!   
  
Link: Cere...Ceremony Day!!! Why Didn't You wake me up earlier!!!   
  
Reegn: I tried. You sleep like rock. I'll meet you outside when your ready.   
  
((Link is going through his junk pile full of junk and not listening to her, he is trying to find his sword and shield))   
  
Reegn: Come on, we have to sneak into the ceremony.   
  
((Link is running and still getting prepared as he is following Reegn, then they approach Lord Deku Tree's Grounds))   
  
Reegn: Shh! Don't make a sound. ((Link nodes, as soon as they walk in...))   
  
Lord DekuTree: I SEE LINK WOKE UP LATE AGAIN. YOU KNOW THE RULES LINK, WAKE AT DAWN AND COME HERE TO GIVE YOUR ENERGY TO ME. SPEAKING OF ENERGY, I SENSE YOU HAVE VERY LITTLE ENERGY WITHIN YOU. GO OUT AND TRAIN, WHEN THE CEREMONY ENDS, COME HERE AND TRAIN MORE THEN GIVE ME YOUR ENERGY. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?   
  
Link: Ye...yes Lord Deku Tree.   
  
((Turns around and runs to the training grounds))   
  
Lord DekuTree: AND YOU REEGN, I SUGGEST THAT YOU COME IN HERE IN TIME AND DO NOT WAIT FOR OTHERS. I TOLD YOU LAST TIME AND I HOPE THIS TIME YOU GET IT. HAVE I ALSO MADE MYSELF CLEAR?  
  
Reegn: Yes my lord, I shall try my best next time.  
  
Lord Deku Tree: GOOD. NOW LET THE CEREMONY BEGIN!  
  
((When nightfall came, Link is to tired to walk but if full of energy to eat))   
  
Reegn: I'm sorry I got you into this mess Link.   
  
Link: Hey, don't worry. It's all my fault.   
  
Mandmit: Of coarse it's your fault, everything is all your fault. you are nothing but a troublemaker.   
  
Reegn: Why do you always pick on Link! He has never done anything to you!   
  
Mandmit: He has, he has broken the law that our lord has made to keep the balance within our home. As my duty as Lord Deku Tree's High Branch, I have to punish you. Norom, Baak, drag this rat into his hole and make sure he stays there.   
  
Reegn: No, stop! Why do you have to be such a bully? You better stop or else I'll tell and.......  
  
((Link is dragged to his tree trunk home and as he is being dragged, he can Reegn yelling fading. It seems like he is sweet talking her, then it looks like he is whispering something to her and then she stops. After being thrown into his home, Link felt a cold, deadly chill down his spine, he was sure as he was hungry that something horrible was going to happen tonight)) 


	3. Chapter 2: Fatal Night

After another night of terror, Link starts his quest, a quest to change his life.  
  
((After not eating for the second day in a row and already used to the feeling of hunger, Link hears a strange sound. This sound was like a giant banging sound that grew one after another. Link starts to notice a unusual eclipse, this eclipse starts from inward out. As soon as it becomes completely dark, firebolts start to fall out of the sky and everyone is panicing. Then a loud, familiar voice calls all of the Kokikori children towards it. Link struggles to escape but its useless. After hearing the log, which kept him, being moved, Link takes a broken two-handed sword and a sheild to prepare a battle before him.))  
  
Link: I'm not afraid of you, come and get me!  
  
Reegn: Link! Are you alright?  
  
Link: Oh, it you Reegn, what happened?  
  
Reegn: I don't know what exactly happened but we have to get to Lord DekuTree and quick.  
  
Link: Ok, lets go.  
  
((After leaving Link's house and heading towards Lord DekuTree, they approach two moblins))  
  
Moblin1: Well well, look what we have here.  
  
Moblin2: Who cares. Lets get'em!  
  
((As they were being attacked, a big sword slashed right through the two moblins))  
  
Mandmit: What are you waiting for? Come on!  
  
((As the three ran toward Lord DekuTree's Grounds, they past through a white barrier to get in. Surprisingly, the barrier made Link feel healthy and full of pure energy.))  
  
Lord DekuTree: I AM GLAD TO SEE THAT EVERYBODY IS SAFE, BUT THE WORST HAS YET TO COME. PREPARE FOR BATTLE.  
  
Unknown Voice: ((Humph)) What good will that do let alone your barrier. All of you SHALL DIE! 


End file.
